The embodiments described herein relate generally to control of fluid transport systems, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for channeling water to facilitate operation of cooling water systems.
At least some known electric power generation plants include a cooling or circulating water system that is integrated with at least one electric power-producing steam turbine system. Most known steam turbine systems receive steam from a steam generation system and the steam turbine generates electric power using the steam. Many known steam turbine systems discharge spent steam to a condensing unit coupled within circulating water system, wherein the steam is condensed for reuse in the steam turbine system. At least some known cooling water systems include at least one cooling tower and at least one circulating water pump that are each coupled in flow communication with the steam condensing unit.
At least some of the known circulating water pumps induce a swirling action and vortex generation in the vicinity of a suction portion of the pump. However, such swirling at the pump suction may cause an uneven distribution of, and sudden variations of, water pressures and velocities at the pump suction, which may result in a decreased performance of the pump due to a reduction in net positive suction head (NPSH) available to the pump suction. Moreover, such vortices in the vicinity of the pump suction may include submerged vortices that induce pre-swirl, or swirl-like conditions, into the water and may develop into free surface vortices that channel air into the pump suction (i.e., cavitation). Excessive swirling and cavitation may increase noise and/or vibration in the pump which over time, may increase maintenance costs and/or replacement costs. Moreover, known methods for use in reducing swirling and/or vortex generation may provide only limited benefits and are generally expensive.